


Déjà vécu

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Жизнь и сновидения - страницы одной и той же книги". (А. Шопенгауэр)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vécu

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **mummi**.  
>  Написано на "HP-Ficathon 2009" по заявке **Anarda** : "фик, ангст-романс, снарри, гарриблэк или гарридрака, с высоким рейтингом".  
>  **Déjà vécu** (фр.) - дежа веку, "уже пережитое", аналогичное явлению дежа вю ("уже виденное"), однако имеющее более общий характер.  
>  Этого фика не было бы без "Разбитого зеркала" Анатолии, "Заклинателя дождя" Solli и, конечно, "Umbra Nihili" Cluegirl, переведённого замечательной kasmunaut.

_В чужое небо налегке,_  
 _Как будто дни листая,_  
 _И след терялся на песке,_  
 _И лёд под сердцем таял._  
 _Стеной разлука до самых звёзд_  
 _Летит со мной…_

_Если бы ангелы твои оставили меня_  
 _Там, где в тихой пустоте нить держит тонкая,_  
 _Если бы ангелы смогли однажды рассказать –_  
 _Сколько лун ни назови, я буду ждать._

_БИ-2, «Ангелы»_

***

Голос тёти Петуньи разносится по дому визгливым набатом.

– Гарри Поттер! Что ты сделал с моей кухней, дрянной мальчишка?! Дадличек, не заходи пока сюда, сначала надень тапочки. Поттер! Живо спускайся!

Он приходит в себя после тягучего забытья, в котором провёл большую часть этой недели, первой с начала каникул. Сколько уже тётя кричит? Минут пять, не меньше. Словно регуляторы громкости динамиков плавно поворачивали, прибавляя звук, позволяя ему пробиться сквозь бастионы отчуждения. В коконе из плотной пустоты легче, там не остаётся места для мыслей о том, что случилось в министерских залах.

– Поттер, немедленно иди сюда, не заставляй меня прибегать к крайним мерам!

Интересно, что же это за меры такие, безучастно размышляет Гарри, сползая с кровати и натягивая измятую растянутую рубашку. Чуть больше его интересует, что он умудрился натворить на кухне.

Под тяжестью Дадли стонут ступеньки.

– Что, Поттер, стал плохо слышать? – дверь распахивается настежь, звучно скрипнув.

Гарри не оборачивается – много чести.

– Быстро вниз, – басит Дадли, задетый холодным приёмом. – Мама зовёт.

Спускаясь за ним по лестнице, Гарри буравит взглядом широченную спину дорогого кузена и испытывает нешуточное желание подпихнуть его под зад, чтобы неповоротливая туша познакомилась с ребром каждой ступени. Тут же становится стыдно за подобные мысли, но выбросить их из головы ему не по силам. Пусть бы Дадли хоть на миг ощутил подобие той боли, какую он вынужден носить в себе с конца учебного года.

У подножия лестницы Дадли останавливается и пропускает его вперёд, подталкивая в плечо метким боксёрским ударом, и Гарри легко преодолевает оставшиеся до дверей кухни футы.

– Это что такое, мальчишка? – шипит тётя, брызжа слюной и тыча в пол острым ногтем.

Без сомнения, ей бы хотелось схватить Гарри за шкирку и ткнуть туда носом, как нашкодившего кота. У ножек стола раскинулась приличных размеров лужа, припорошенная белыми лепестками. Осколки хрустальной вазы прибрежными камешками лежат чуть поодаль, в них искрятся солнечные лучи, довершая композицию россыпью дрожащих огоньков.

– Это не я, тётя, – спокойно говорит Гарри.

Он не лжёт: драгоценную вазу – подарок от подчинённых дяди Вернона – он и пальцем не трогал. Но тётя не в состоянии оценить по достоинству чистосердечность ответа и приходит в ярость.

– Уберёшь здесь всё, вынесешь осколки, и я запру тебя в комнате. Еду не получишь до тех пор, пока не извинишься перед дядей Верноном за вазу.

Гарри еле сдерживается, чтобы не пожать плечами. За припасами можно послать к друзьям Хёдвиг, а выходить из комнаты… Не очень-то и хотелось.

***

Замок у клетки заело намертво. Хёдвиг укоризненно смотрит на него сквозь прутья и клекочет. Чёрт знает что – ни корма по-человечески насыпать, ни выпустить сову к друзьям, чтобы поесть самому. А главное, нельзя просто сказать «Алохомора» – до совершеннолетия остаются целых два мучительных года.

– Сейчас, потерпи, – уговаривает он Хёдвиг, одной рукой почёсывая её под шеей, а другой копаясь в так и не разобранном чемодане.

На дне обычно оседает всякий ненужный хлам, и неплохо бы сейчас отыскать в нём сломанное перо и его кончиком провернуть заевший зубчик в замочном чреве.

– А! Чччёрт!

Хёдвиг подлетает вместе с ним, тревожно захлопав крыльями. Из рассечённого пальца Гарри течёт кровяная струйка и щекотно сбегает вниз по ладони.

– Это ещё что такое?..

Действуя теперь более осмотрительно, Гарри переворачивает чемодан и трясёт его над полом. Порезанный палец он засовывает в рот, морщась от медного привкуса. К ногам падает забытый мусор чуть ли не пятилетней давности: значки, сухие апельсиновые косточки, обёртки, три разномастных носка, куски исписанного пергамента, растрёпанные перья, дюжина унций компонентов для зелий и, наконец, осколок зеркала, подаренного Сириусом столетье назад.

На неровной острой кромке видны грязно-рыжие подтёки, и Гарри стирает их краем рукава. Он всматривается в глубь тёмных пляшущих отражений, но, как всегда, видит там только себя. Поддавшись порыву, Гарри размахивается было, – швырнуть зеркало в стену, раскрошить в пыль! – но останавливает себя. Конечно, это глупо, но ведь от Сириуса у него и так почти ничего не осталось, а из зеркальца могло бы выйти что-то вроде талисмана.

Гарри садится на кровать, не отнимая ото рта ноющий палец, и с глухим отчаянием проводит по заляпанной поверхности зеркала, ласкает его, чертит закручивающиеся спирали. Надо бы обернуть его чем-нибудь и носить в кармане, как напоминание о том, почему он не может проиграть в этой войне, почему должен мстить, и мстить жестоко. Что там Круцио - он придумает для Беллатрикс пытки, о каких и не слышали в магическом мире.

Внезапно по холодной глади осколка проходит призрачное колыхание, отражение дробится, рассыпаясь, и из тёмной мути на Гарри смотрит не он сам, а… Нет, нет. Томительный, невозможный морок.

– Сириус, – шепчет он и видит, как зеркало туманится от прерывистого дыхания.

Серые глаза щурятся, точно человек с зазеркальной стороны улыбается.

– Гарри, – доносится отдалённым эхом. – Знаешь, малыш, что-то здесь невесело. Вытащишь меня отсюда?

Кажется, Гарри начинает кричать, сам того не сознавая. Зовёт Сириуса и сжимает зеркало с такой силой, что кровь буквально брызжет сквозь пальцы. Боль и крики – почему он не может остановиться? – мешают разобрать, отвечает ли крёстный. Перед глазами черно, ночная темень сгустилась, как будто за окном погас фонарь – Гарри не удивился бы, если весь мир, вздрогнув, взорвался с ним в одном надсадном вопле.

А в следующую секунду наваливается тишина. От резкого перехода Гарри судорожно дёргается –

***

– и просыпается.

Он в своей кровати, рядом клетка с нахохлившейся разобиженной Хёдвиг, за окном перекликаются птицы, а от осколка зеркала, лежащего рядом, обои расцвечиваются бегающими зайчиками.

Гарри плотно зажмуривается, надеясь вернуть сон; он не может понять, в какой момент отключился, где прошла грань между явью и видением.

– Поттер! Дядя хочет с тобой серьёзно поговорить.

Гарри рывком садится, и правую руку обжигает болью. Четыре неглубоких пореза на ладони сильно саднят. Он подносит руку к самому носу, смотрит на бурые высохшие дорожки. Зеркало невинно лежит в стороне, и на нём ни единого кровяного следа.

– Сириус, – имя даётся с невероятным усилием, таким, что немеют губы. – Ты меня слышишь? Сириус!

Ничего. В зеркале покачивается только отражённый потолок с трещинкой и затянутый паутиной угол.

Сон жесток настолько, что Гарри всерьёз задумывается - не Волдеморт ли наслал этот морок? От того не было вестей с момента разгрома в Министерстве, но чем чёрт не шутит.

Занятый невесёлыми мыслями, Гарри рассеянно выслушивает отповедь дяди, кивает в такт его рычанию, даже бурчит «извините» – необходимо сьесть хоть что-то, пока не случился голодный обморок с очередными видениями. А после завтрака всё-таки попытаться открыть треклятый замок в клетке. Мерлин… Каким же надо быть дураком, чтобы не вспомнить сразу про нож-отмычку, подаренный Сириусом.

Тётя Петунья выдаёт ему бинт, с подозрением оглядывая располосованную руку. На её лице читается отвращение вперемешку с испугом: ещё бы, ненормальный племянник растерял остатки рассудка.

– Если ты собираешься… делать такое каждый день, – она сглатывает и нервно вскидывает подбородок, глядя на перевязанную руку Гарри, – больше никаких бинтов не получишь.

Хорошо, что она не успела увидеть тыльную сторону кисти, со шрамами, оставшимися после Амбридж. Ну и пусть думает, что он сумасшедший. Хотя бы в этом тётя будет солидарна с большинством волшебников. И так ли уж это далеко от истины?

Зеркало Гарри заворачивает в дырявый носовой платок и носит теперь в кармане джинсов, стараясь вовсе о нём не думать.

***

Дрова в очаге трещат так, что миссис Уизли начинает косо посматривать на близнецов – не подложили ли они в огонь собственноручно изготовленные петарды.

– Фред, ну-ка расскажи мне, почему…

– Они не виноваты, Молли, – прерывает её Сириус, получив в ответ неприязненный взгляд. – Этот дом никогда не был рад гостям, а после смерти моей драгоценной мамаши и подавно.

Миссис Уизли недоверчиво хмыкает, но оставляет Фреда и Джорджа в покое, вернувшись к раковине и с удвоенной силой продолжив оттирать кастрюли.

– Гарри, – полушёпотом зовёт Сириус. – Садись ближе. Тебя ведь не беспокоит этот треск?

Гарри мотает головой и поспешно двигает стул к креслу Сириуса, которое тот трансфигурировал вчера из хромой табуретки. Он так близко, что локтем почти касается тёмно-малиновой обивки. На коленях у Сириуса улёгся Косолапсус, подставив тщательно вылизанный бок к огню – на просушку. Утробно мурлычет, льнёт к рукам, выгибаясь почти сладострастно. Гарри не может сдержать улыбку при виде кошачьей морды, расплывшейся от наслаждения.

– Хитрая скотина, – ворчит Сириус, запуская пальцы в лоснящуюся шерсть. – Вылакал миску сливок, теперь кофе придётся пить неразбавленным.

Против обыкновения, Гермиона и не думает вступаться за любимца.

– Гад пушистый, – бормочет она и яростнее стучит спицами.

Ревнует его, что ли? А сам Гарри вдруг понимает, что завидует коту, и это до смешного непривычное чувство, будто стороной прошёл сильнейший пожар, и его зацепило огненными языками, а внутри разлилось почти гнетущее тепло…

Ерунда, это всё жар, идущий от печки, ничего больше.

– О чём задумался? – интересуется Сириус и, подняв стоящую рядом с креслом бутылку, делает шумный глоток. – Давно не видел такого довольного выражения, прямо как у этого тунеядца.

Он стучит указательным пальцем по лбу Косолапсуса, а тот лапой небрежно отпихивает его руку.

– Хороший вечер, – как бы глупо это ни звучало, Гарри говорит чистую правду.

– Хороший, – с сомнением повторяет Сириус.

Жидкость в его бутылке плещется на самом донышке.

Если бы можно было поймать мгновение и заключить его в сосуд или медальон, сохранить со всеми ощущениями, запахами и звуками, Гарри непременно выбрал бы этот. Когда от трескучей чадящей печки волнами расходится тепло, миссис Уизли гремит посудой, слышится звяканье Гермиониных спиц, а Сириус расслабленно раскинулся в кресле и почёсывает за ухом урчащего Косолапсуса.

Дом. Пока не вспоминаешь о склепе, поджидающем за дверьми, кухня кажется частью настоящего дома, в каких живут большие дружные семьи – хотя не Гарри об этом судить. Сириус рад бы сбежать отсюда, Гарри понимает, и всё-таки с воспоминаниями об этих минутах, наверно, легче будет возвращаться к Дурслям. А когда-нибудь Сириус исполнит обещание, и у них будет собственный…

Стоп. Всё уже было – именно так – и треск горящих поленьев, и запах мыла, смешанный с винными парами, а сейчас Сириус скажет, что в кабинете надо разобрать стол, забитый хламом под завязку.

– Стол в кабинете набит хламом под завязку, – Сириус ни к кому конкретно не обращается, но миссис Уизли резко оборачивается. – С утра надо бы его проверить. Я попрошу Хмури, пусть глянет.

Гарри часто-часто моргает, надеясь избавиться от навязчивой растущей тревоги.

– Гарри, что-то не так?

Он знал, что Сириус это скажет. Господи, да что происходит… Он делает глубокий вдох, со свистом втягивая воздух, и тут на него сваливается следующее воспоминание – или предсказание, непонятно, – через секунду раздастся грохот, стопка тарелок приземлится на замызганный пол, и…

– Ой, прошу прощения, сейчас я всё восстановлю! – выпаливает смутившаяся Тонкс, которая только вошла.

Не может быть, такого-не-бывает – но каждая мелочь знакома Гарри, он мог бы расписать дальнейшие события с точностью до секунды.

– Сириус, – успевает сказать он, но глаза застилает чернота.

***

Его выбрасывает из сна, и он лежит задыхаясь, как выкинутая приливом на песок рыба.

– Половина восьмого, мальчишка! Я жду, когда ты спустишься, завтрак уже на столе!

Он слышит, но двинуться нет сил, он до сих пор словно в ватном коконе, парализующем и тело, и мысли. Однако понемногу дурнота отступает, дыхание выравнивается, и он встаёт с кровати.

Сон был реален, в нём было больше жизни, чем Гарри способен ощутить здесь, сидя взаперти в четырёх стенах, да ещё на полуголодном пайке. Но, по правде говоря, это не было настоящим сном. Возможно, новое развлечение Волдеморта: выуживать запрятанные воспоминания и прокручивать их снова и снова, как заевшую плёнку в старых кинотеатрах. Или такие штуки выделывает его собственное подсознание?

Гарри убеждает себя, что этого не повторится. Весь вечер он пишет письма Рону и Гермионе, но в них ни слова о необычном сне, а уже тем более – о предыдущей ночи и мёртвом голосе из зеркального осколка. Дождавшись, пока улягутся Дурсли, он выпускает Хёдвиг; ей явно не терпится поразмять крылья, и Гарри с тоской думает о запертом в чулане «Всполохе». Грудь снова прошивает резкая боль, когда мысли от метлы перескакивают к Сириусу. Он только-только научился избегать растравляющих душу воспоминаний, но те решили найти его сами.

Ложиться спать Гарри не спешит. Плохо получается отгонять мрачные предчувствия, кажется, что ещё одной порции ядовитых видений он не вынесет. Но к двенадцати глаза уже нещадно слипаются, а в десять минут первого дядя Вернон, ни слова не говоря, заходит и выключает свет. Спасаться от сна становится бессмысленным.

***

Миссис Уизли распаляется всё больше и больше.

– Мы драим этот проклятущий дом с утра! С меня семь потов сошло, дети измучились, а хозяин и пальцем не пошевелил. Ремус, сходи за ним, пусть спускается – меланхолия слетит за секунду!

– Миссис Уизли, – вмешивается Гарри, видя, что Люпин делает нерешительный шаг в сторону коридора, – можно, я схожу?

– Гарри, милый, не стоит так…

– Мне не трудно, – заверяет он и, пока миссис Уизли не передумала, боком отступает к двери.

– Только мигом!

Он рад хоть на десять минут забыть о загаженных портьерах, населённых мелкой нечистью шкафах и зловредных побрякушках. Найти Сириуса нетрудно, все знают, где он проводит большую часть времени. Гарри сразу поднимается на третий этаж, в бывшую комнату Вальбурги Блэк.

Его встречает пелена удушливого запаха, смесь ароматов стойла и птичьего вольера. Но Клювокрыл, судя по всему, неудобства не испытывает, и Сириус, как ни странно, тоже.

– Вытравливаю могильный смрад радикальными средствами, – спокойно произносит он, оглядывая сморщившего нос Гарри. – Матушка пришла бы в неописуемый восторг.

Гарри подходит ближе, раскланивается с сонным гиппогрифом и усаживается на край подоконника рядом с Сириусом – их разделяет какая-нибудь пара дюймов. Дыхание постыдно перехватывает.

– Что стряслось?

– Миссис Уизли зовёт. Хочет, чтобы ты помог с очисткой дома.

– Видеть не могу эти залежи фамильных пылесборников, – зло цедит крёстный.

– Знаю. Можешь не ходить, я что-нибудь придумаю…

– Не нужно, сейчас спущусь.

Кончиками пальцев Сириус дотрагивается до его щеки, и Гарри слегка поводит головой, чтобы удержать прикосновение на четверть секунды.

-Что-то ты раскис, приятель, – непонятно, кому Сириус это говорит – ему или самому себе. – Волнуешься из-за слушания? Брось, и не из таких передряг…

Но Гарри почти не вслушивается – внезапно он осознает, что прямо сейчас в дверь тихо постучат, а потом войдёт Рон. Как он может это знать?

Не договорив, Сириус оборачивается.

– Кого ещё принесло? Открыто!

Рон приоткрывает дверь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было просунуть голову.

– Ну, где вы там? Мама зовёт.

– Сириус! – Гарри не понимает, откуда взялось это нелепое жуткое чувство, словно ему известно всё, что произойдёт, словно всё уже было, было…

Пространство схлопывается, пожирая себя.

Темнота – опять! – и воздуха всё меньше и меньше.

 

Прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу, Гарри буравит взглядом улицу и безуспешно сдерживает зевоту. С каждым его сном силы убывают, и сейчас он бы продал душу за сносную Настойку бодрствования или как там её. Только бы не закрывать глаза и не погружаться опять в давно пережитое и упрятанное на самое дно памяти.

– Сириус, – говорит он, едва касаясь губами зеркала, зажатого в руке.

Ни единого проблеска потустороннего движения. Ещё бы.

***

– Ну что, упаковался? Завтра в школу?

Сириус появляется неслышно, в этом он бы и Снейпу дал сотню очков вперёд.

– Угу.

– Что так кисло?

– Если бы я мог… – Горло отчего-то сжимается, и Гарри приходится отвернуться, чтобы восстановить дыхание. – Если бы мне можно было, я бы остался. Правда, Сириус.

– Не говори глупостей. – Он смеётся – одними губами, а в глазах пустота недельной, наверно, давности.

Хотя только сегодня Гарри видел в них совсем другое. Когда Сириус стоял перед боггартом миссис Уизли и смотрел на труп Гарри. Неприятное зрелище, что говорить, кому сейчас хочется столкнуться с боггартом один на один. Интересно, у Гарри он оказался бы, как и раньше, дементором – или…

– Поедешь, будешь учиться, набираться ума, усиленно общаться с друзьями. Что ещё делают в пятнадцать?

– А ты?

– Ммм? – Сириус отвлёкся, поглаживая сквозь прутья мирно ухающую Хёдвиг.

– Что будешь делать ты?

– Глупый вопрос, – отвечает он с усмешкой. – Жить здесь.

Если это можно назвать жизнью. Гарри готов озвучить несказанную крёстным фразу, но произносит другое:

– Я приеду. На рождественских каникулах, упрошу миссис Уизли.

– Знаю, Гарри. – Сириус хлопает его по плечу и медлит, не убирает ладонь. – Я буду ждать. Договорились?

Если бы слушание было проиграно, а Гарри был обречён провести в этом доме остаток жизни, порадовало бы это Сириуса? Гарри отчётливо понимает, что согласен пойти на такое.

– Сириус, – выдыхает он.

– Боюсь, завтра у нас не будет времени нормально попрощаться, – рука соскальзывает с плеча Гарри и останавливается на его талии.

– Да.

– Когда я предлагал тебе дом, – вдруг негромко произносит Сириус, – я не имел в виду этот. Мы можем, когда всё кончится, подыскать что-нибудь без засушенных голов и серебряных сервизов. Как тебе?

– Отлично, – он тихонько прижимается щекой к плечу Сириуса, а тот небрежно обхватывает его другой рукой.

– А пока придётся потерпеть, – голос Сириуса звучит веселее, вселяя надежду.

– Конечно. – Гарри сам разрывает объятье – до того, как оно затянется и превратится во что-то непозволительное, дурное.

До того, как Сириус его оттолкнёт, потому что выдержать ещё и это Гарри не в состоянии.

– Уложил вещи? – миссис Уизли рассеянно заглядывает в полураспахнутую дверь. – А, болтаете?

– Да, – остаётся только надеяться, что вид у Гарри достаточно невинный, чтобы не выдать его идиотские мысли.

– Я уже ухожу, – чуть раздражённо бросает Сириус. – Спи спокойно, Гарри.

– Доброй ночи, – откликается он.

– Завтра рано вставать, – напоминает миссис Уизли. – Выключить свет?

Он кивает.

Засыпая, он чувствует, что с губ так и не сошла глупая улыбка.

***

– Ты почему ещё не лёг? – грозно спрашивает дядя Вернон, который не мог пройти мимо полоски выбивавшегося из-под двери света.

– Не спится.

– Принести снотворное и силой влить тебе в глотку? – дядя перехватывает ненавидящий взгляд воспалённых глаз Гарри и осекается.

– Просто уйдите, – очень спокойно говорит Гарри и перекладывает палочку из-под подушки на шаткую тумбочку у кровати.

Бормоча под нос все ругательства, какие знает, дядя, переваливаясь, грузно шествует к двери, но выключателя не касается.

Гарри хватает ещё на пять часов. Под веки точно льют расплавленный свинец, голова неподъёмная, и шея то и дело норовит согнуться под ее тяжестью. Наконец сил для сопротивления не остаётся.

***

Голова Сириуса исчезает из камина, и Гарри отчаивается унять колотящееся сердце.

– Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и… – выпаливает Гермиона.

– Ты это уже говорила, – у него закрадывается какое-то сомнение, но, прежде чем оно успевает оформиться до конца –

 

– ничего не остаётся –

 

Нет ничего страшнее, чем сидеть сложа руки и не знать, как помочь, чем ободрить друзей. Он переглядывается с Сириусом, но у того во взгляде сквозит та же тоскливая растерянность. Остаётся только ждать.

Понятно, что чувствуют Уизли. Если бы Гарри пришлось сидеть вот так, ожидая вестей о Сириусе, он бы наверняка спятил. Когда от тебя не зависит, выживет ли близкий человек, внутри всё разрывается и ноет, минуты становятся гвоздями в железной деве.

Однажды такое было, вспоминает Гарри. Нет, не просто такое, ещё хуже, услужливо подсказывает память. Падение, верно? Запрокинутая голова, выгнувшееся в танцевальном па тело, а за ним распахнувшийся зев арки.

Завеса –

 

– он умер-умер-умер -

 

Лицо Сириуса полускрыто тенями, но это к лучшему. В кладовке слишком тесно, и Гарри рад, что их не разделяет – не отдаляет – свет.

Он говорит о сумасшествии и мог бы рассказать вдвое больше, если бы не боялся реакции Сириуса и свидетелей за тонкими стенами.

– Перестань мучиться, – советует Сириус.

Он хлопает Гарри по плечу…

– Подожди! – очень важно удержать его, Гарри почти вспомнил, он знает – это происходит не по-настоящему, это просто…

– Молли зовёт, слышишь?

Он уходит.

А кладовку медленно заполняет тьма –

 

– и растекается повсюду, потоком хлынув в лёгкие.

***

Высыпанный из школьной сумки мусор похрустывает в такт неровным шагам. Гарри почти наслаждается тем, что комната всё больше смахивает на спальню близнецов в Норе, с вечно раскиданными жвачками, носками и хлопушками. К столу он последний раз спускался прошлым вечером, скоро ровно сутки, как он ничего не ел, кроме завалявшихся в подкладке куртки сухариков. Трижды в день тётя стучит в его дверь, но больше для проформы, ни на чём не настаивая. Кажется, на него наконец-то махнули рукой.

Иногда желудок напоминает о себе, и Гарри корчится на кровати, но чаще отсиживается у окна, пережидая, пока голод, смирившись, немного отступит.

Это замечательно, что в комнате нет ни одного зеркала – не считая обёрнутый платком осколок. Последнее, что хотел бы увидеть Гарри, – это своё теперешнее отражение. Ему вполне хватает неясного силуэта на оконном стекле, хоть он и не присматривается.

Бессонные ночи не только обвели тенями глаза. Теперь он стал отключаться в любое время, выпадать из серой яви в мрачную удушливую тьму. Правда, день ото дня сновидения истончаются, становятся короче, зыбче, блекнут – по крайней мере, Гарри в это верит.

Письмо от Дамблдора приходит рано утром, настолько неожиданно, что Гарри далеко не сразу решается впустить бьющуюся в окно пепельную сову. Вместе со свитком, перетянутым кручёной тесьмой, к нему возвращается слабая тень надежды. Дамблдор всегда знает, что нужно делать.

Трудно улучить момент, чтобы заговорить о собственных проблемах: сначала показательное выступление в доме Дурслей, затем визит к Слагхорну, и только в сарае для мётел, куда Дамблдор заводит его перед тем, как отпустить к Уизли, Гарри наконец рассказывает обо всём.

Брови Дамблдора сходятся на переносице, глаза за половинчатыми стёклами нехорошо щурятся.

– Ты видишь эти сны каждую ночь, Гарри? – вопрос задан с той лёгкой заинтересованностью, с какой ведутся светские беседы о погоде.

Вернее всего, такой тон призван уверить его, что нет повода для волнений, но эффект достигается обратный – Гарри подбирается, подаётся вперёд, как заправская гончая во время травли. Если упустить момент сейчас, в будущем истины от Дамблдора можно не добиться.

– Да, каждую. Что они значат? Это же не…

– Нет, не думаю, что к этому причастен Волдеморт. Скорее, они связаны с твоими переживаниями. Скорбь порой принимает необычные формы.

Но проникновенными словами Гарри больше не запутать.

– А если он всё-таки нашёл лазейку и решил сделать меня психом? – возражает Гарри и добавляет, послав подальше гордость: – Вы не могли бы достать мне зелье Сна-без-сновидений, сэр?

– Драконовские меры ни к чему не приведут, – на лице у Дамблдора непривычная смесь горечи и досады. – Впрочем, я знаю, что можно попробовать сделать...

– Сэр?..

– Позже, Гарри. Я навещу тебя на днях.

***

У Дурслей, оказывается, ещё легко жилось: не нужно было придумывать оправдания забинтованным рукам, теням под опухшими глазами и отсутствию аппетита. В Норе этот номер не прошёл.

– Что значит – не хочу есть? – потрясённая миссис Уизли накрывает его лоб влажной от кухонного пара ладонью. – Вроде бы жара нет. Что у тебя болит?

Всё, до кончиков ушей, он совсем разбит, а настроение не лучше, чем у счастливца, только что услышавшего троекратный вопль баньши.

– Всё в порядке, честно, – когда широко распахиваешь глаза, резь в них усиливается, зато проще выдавать гиппогрифову чушь за кристальную правду.

Миссис Уизли хмыкает, но разговоров о болезни больше не заводит.

От Рона и Гермионы нет смысла что-то скрывать, поэтому после вечернего чая Гарри делится с ними последними событиями, а заодно и опасениями.

– Никогда о таком не слышала, – Гермиона смотрит на кипу сваленных на столе книг, словно ища у них поддержки. – Но ты здорово переутомился, и шок от… Он ещё не прошёл, – неловко заканчивает она и умолкает.

Тогда вступает Рон.

– Знаешь, после того, как ты поживёшь у нас с недельку, мама тебя так откормит – никаких снов не будешь видеть. Завалишься в кровать и прохрапишь до обеда, не переживай.

Гарри смеётся, согласно качая головой. В самом деле, что он теряет. От голодовки всё равно никакого проку…

– Верю.

***

Молнию на джинсах Гарри кое-как застегнул, но дальше они не сходятся, и железная пуговица, позвякивая, болтается в воздухе.

– Гермиона попросила помочь с разборкой стеллажа в библиотеке, – оправдываясь, говорит Рон.

– Что, сразу после обеда? – Гарри невольно морщится и вытягивается на диване, выпрямляя хрустнувшие колени.

– Ага. Пойдём?

– Ты иди, а я буду через пятнадцать минут, хорошо?

– Нечего было столько в себя запихивать за столом, теперь не повернёшься, – справедливо бурчит Рон.

Ответив на его сочувственную ухмылку страдальческой гримасой, Гарри устраивается так, чтобы голова оказалась на мягком вытертом подлокотнике.

Сколько времени проходит с того момента, как вышел Рон, он не знает. В затенённой гостиной нет даже песочных часов, а ток времени не ощущается вовсе. Всё тонет в умиротворённом оцепенении, и, когда заходит Сириус, Гарри воспринимает это как должное: не ускоряются привычно удары сердца, не пересыхают губы.

– Отдыхаешь? – похоже, Сириус заглянул сюда просто так, не зная, что найдёт разомлевшего крестника. – Не буду тогда мешать. Лежи.

Его отступлению к двери мешает протянутая рука Гарри. Слова не идут, общаться жестами куда как легче.

– Что? – Сириус подходит ближе.

Гарри придвигается к диванной спинке, освобождая ему место, и неожиданно остро чувствует холодок на животе – край футболки задрался, оголив его чуть не до груди, и пуговица на джинсах осталась незастёгнутой. Вот же… Он стискивает зубы, титаническим усилием воли пытаясь согнать краску с лица, а Сириус будто ничего не замечает. Невидящим взглядом он равнодушно скользит по животу Гарри и усаживается возле него, отрешённый, задумавшийся о чём-то невесёлом, судя по пролёгшим между бровей морщинкам.

Жаждать коснуться и не мочь – вечное проклятье, руки как прикованы, и цепь ровно той длины, чтобы не доставать до Сириуса всего пару дюймов. Несправедливо и глупо, тем более что сам Сириус касается его легко и естественно, не задумываясь и не просчитывая каждое движение. Для него не существует ни цепей, ни невидимого барьера с пропущенным током, какой вынужден преодолевать Гарри.

– Гермиона уже разобрала полки? – спрашивает Гарри невпопад, лишь бы сломать опасное молчание.

– Нашла две кусающиеся демонологии, – Сириус поворачивается к нему. – А ты почему не с ней?

– Хотелось побыть в тишине.

– Понимаю, – Сириус откидывается назад, заводя руку за голову, и спиной слегка касается вытянутых ног Гарри.

Лежать смирно становится невозможно, от давящего тепла в паху обжигает стыдом.

– Неудобно? – Сириус слегка приподнимается, но Гарри хватает его за предплечье – и впрямь похоже на удар током, приходится резко отнять руку, не дожидаясь сыплющихся искр.

– Всё нормально! – выходит чересчур нервно, и он поправляется, повторяя тише: – Нормально.

Они застывают, кутаясь в тишину. Сириус дремлет, а Гарри борется с прибывающим возбуждением. Когда Сириус шевелит рукой или ногой, главное – успеть закрыть глаза и притвориться спящим. Наконец тот вырывается из сонного плена, восхитительная тёплая тяжесть исчезает с ног Гарри, а потом прохладная рука, ведя костяшками пальцев по его вздрагивающему животу, опускает задранную футболку. Тихо хлопает дверь.

Он подносит правую руку ко рту и, что есть сил, вцепляется зубами в тонкую кожу на тыльной стороне. Следы зубов впечатываются чуть ниже бледного «Я не должен лгать». Где бы достать такое перо, чтобы дописать – «самому себе»?

***

– Тебя ждёт профессор Дамблдор, милый, – миссис Уизли заходит, когда игра в подрывного дурака в самом разгаре; у Рона подпалина на левой щеке, а у Гарри дымится чёлка.

– Где он? – Гарри вскакивает.

– Внизу, и с ним профессор Снейп.

Радость улетучивается быстрее, чем воздух из проткнутого шарика.

– А ему-то что здесь нужно? – вскидывается опешивший Рон.

– Перестань грубить, Рональд. Спускайся, Гарри, давай.

Возникает стойкое предчувствие, что его ведут в пыточную камеру. Миссис Уизли идёт по ступеням с неспешной торжественностью, Гарри тащится сзади, подумывая, не броситься ли назад в комнату, забаррикадировав дверь.

Только бы не возобновление уроков окклюменции! Всё что угодно, только не прошлогодний ужас. От одних мыслей об этом на лбу выступает холодная испарина.

Дамблдор и Снейп сидят на крошечном диванчике в гостиной, и при виде Гарри первый расплывается в улыбке, а у второго лицо перекашивается, как от несварения желудка. Дамблдор поднимается, взмахом палочки призывает кресло-качалку для себя и настойчиво подталкивает Гарри к диванчику.

– Садись, нам предстоит длинная беседа.

Усаживаясь как можно дальше от Снейпа, Гарри мостится вплотную к вышитым подушкам, вжимая их в продавленное диванное нутро. Утешает только, что Снейп проделывает то же самое, брезгливо отстраняясь от него, как от чумного.

– Когда ты впервые увидел необычный сон, Гарри? – Дамблдор без предисловий переходит к сути дела.

– Простите, – он знает, что такую наглость ему вряд ли спустят, но ничего не может с собой поделать, – а для чего об этом знать Снейпу?

– Вы кое-что забыли, Поттер, – раздаётся ядовитое шипение сбоку, но Гарри и ухом не ведёт.

– _Профессору_ Снейпу, Гарри, необходимо услышать ответ на заданный тебе вопрос. Это крайне важно.

Если поднапрячься, можно представить, что он наедине с Дамблдором, особенно если перестать коситься на зловещую сгорбленную тень.

– Две недели назад, сэр. Я был тогда у Дурслей. Я говорил вам.

– И что послужило причиной? Произошло ли в тот день что-нибудь необычное?

– Нет, профессор.

– Мальчишка лжёт, – презрительно цедит Снейп.

– Я так не думаю, Северус.

– Это легко доказать, – в тон ему произносит Снейп.

– Что ж… Гарри, я вынужден просить тебя об услуге. Нужно полностью исключить возможность того, что в этом замешан Волдеморт, – Гарри с мрачным удовлетворением видит, как Снейпа передёргивает. – Для твоего же блага. Поэтому…

Взмах его палочки – и щеколда на двери задвигается, покрывшись чем-то вроде ледяной голубоватой корки. В желудке у Гарри подозрительно ёкает.

– Поэтому Северус должен будет посмотреть твои воспоминания и сравнить их с увиденными тобой снами, – голос Дамблдора звучит виновато, но Гарри это нисколько не волнует, он слишком занят тем, чтобы переварить новость и не вылететь пулей в окно, раз уж дверь заблокирована. Или удастся добежать до камина?

– Нет, – произносит он, сглотнув подступившую к горлу желчь. – Почему не вы? Вы же могли бы посмотреть их сами. Пожалуйста.

– Риск неоправдан. В легилименции я не сравнюсь с Северусом, и велика возможность открыть Волдеморту массу ценных сведений, чего ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. Боюсь, у нас нет выбора, – Дамблдор ласков и непреклонен. – Посмотри на профессора Снейпа. Расслабься, всё хорошо, он тебе не навредит.

– Сомневаюсь, – огрызается Гарри, сжимая кулаки.

– Ну же, мальчик мой. Гарри. Посмотри на профессора.

Гарри знает, что произойдёт после его отказа. Он будет лежать на диванчике, обездвиженный Петрификусом, беспомощный, как жук на булавке, а Снейп в это время обыщет все закоулки его памяти, вывернет его душу наизнанку, перетряхнув самые сокровенные воспоминания, бесцеремонно и безнаказанно.

– Ладно, – бросает он, ставя точку в собственном приговоре, и поднимает глаза.

Его сознание само раскрывается перед Снейпом, и Гарри не решается выставить заслоны, помня, как те сметались под чужим натиском. Он готовится к омерзительной пульсации в шраме и висках, к ослепляющей боли, неотступно сопровождавшей каждый урок по защите сознания, но ничего не случается. Снейп входит осторожно и плавно, уверенно пробирается вглубь, невесомо касаясь проплывающих перед мысленным взором Гарри картин. Ничего похожего на прежние садистские уроки. Наверняка он так осторожничает из-за Дамблдора – упади Гарри сейчас в конвульсиях, вряд ли директор похвалит Снейпа.

Но, чёрт, до чего же приятно… Да если бы обучение окклюменции проходило вот так, кто знает, может, его отношение к Снейпу поменялось бы, и существенно, в лучшую сторону.

Сейчас тот не забирается в пласты детских унижений с бульдогами-криками-голодом и прочими прелестями, обходит стороной свидания с Чо, и Гарри просто дрейфует с ним на мерной зыби, думая только о блаженной пустоте. Всё пройдёт хорошо, если самому не тянуться к расплывчатым, сменяющим друг друга картинкам.

Мерлинову мать. Дремотная слабость спадает в один миг. Как можно было забыть о том сне – или не-сне? Голос, который шёл из осколка, щиплющий порез на потемневшей от крови руке…

Гарри встревоженно отталкивает всплывший образ подальше, не давая ему обрести чёткость, заслоняет первыми попавшимися, в спешке подобранными у самой поверхности. Но Снейп не поддаётся на уловки и тянется за тем, что успел увидеть мельком, а теперь не хочет отпускать.

И тогда боль хлещет потоком, удесятерённая.

Гарри кричит, не сдерживаясь. Очертания гостиной с сидящим напротив Снейпом постепенно избавляются от дымки.

– Что произошло? – озадаченно спрашивает Дамблдор.

– Мистер Поттер пожелал сохранить кое-что в тайне, – от ледяных язвительных интонаций у Гарри сжимается в груди.

– Все имеют право хранить секреты. Это что-то личное, Гарри, не так ли?

Ему остаётся только кивнуть.

– Ты ведь показал профессору Снейпу всё, что следовало?

И снова кивок.

– Я верю ему, Северус. Гарри не станет желать зла самому себе, – Дамблдор поднимается, оправляя складки на мантии, и Снейп, видно, не решившись упорствовать, следует за ним к камину.

До того, как они вступают в пламя бутылочного цвета, у Гарри срывается с языка измучивший его вопрос:

– Сэр, вы не знаете, было у Сириуса с собой зеркальце, когда он упал? Понимаете, переговорное, он ещё отдал мне парное…

Откуда Дамблдору знать про это? Стал бы Сириус с ним откровенничать о зеркалах. К тому же Гарри теряется, раздумывая, как объяснить понятней, но этого и не требуется.

– Нет, Гарри, – твёрдо отвечает Дамблдор, качая головой, – не было.

– Что… Почему вы так уверены?

– Потому что знаю, где находится это зеркало на данный момент. Это всё, Гарри. И не пытайся им воспользоваться, мой тебе совет.

***

Он пробует очистить сознание – да, как приказывал ему Снейп на пятом курсе, – не думать, не слушать, не слышать, ничего. Но невнятные перемешанные строчки, как бумажные квадратики в лотерейном барабане, ворочаются в голове и не отпускают. Каждая схваченная фраза набивает оскомину, пока Гарри прокручивает её в стотысячный раз, не зная, как освободиться. Побочные эффекты бессонницы, не иначе. Хотя лучше уж так, чем заново проживать весь прошлый год.

Жаль, что надолго запаса бодрости не хватает. По правде сказать, он иссякает куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы Гарри.

***

В убранной гостиной перестало тянуть плесенью, начищенные ножки столов горделиво светятся, выпячивая по-змеиному изогнутые дуги.

– Чисто, но неуютно, – заключает Гермиона и левитирует на стол снятую со шкафа вазу.

– Уюта прибавится, если спалить эту помойку к чёртовой матери, – равнодушно замечает Сириус.

В вазе появляются тонкие стебельки, вытягиваются и раскрываются, испуская нежный аромат, прогибаются под тяжестью белоснежных бутонов.

– Лучше? – неуверенно спрашивает Гермиона.

Гарри кивает, глядя на Сириуса в упор. Тот даже не поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, но тоже качает головой, механически копируя его жест.

Пауза затягивается. Гарри разглядывает пустую раму, изредка издающую покашливание, а Сириус изучает рассохшийся паркет под ногами.

– Нужно проверить, как там Рон, – наконец говорит Гермиона. – После того, как вчера в вашу комнату вполз паук, он обыскивает каждую трещину в стене. Гарри, ты со мной?

– Я останусь, – быстро говорит он.

– Хорошо, – она ободряюще улыбается и быстро выходит из гостиной.

– Сириус, – зовёт Гарри, не успев толком придумать, о чём хочет спросить крёстного.

– Да?

– А… А ты не покажешь мне, как правильно накладывать Крутящие чары? Мы практиковались с Роном, но выходит слабо. Профессор Флитвик говорит, что они полезны ещё и для самозащиты.

– Вот как?

Гарри больно прикусывает щёку изнутри, боясь сморозить что-нибудь похлеще.

– Тогда поднимайся, – Сириус подпихивает его в бок, и Гарри вмиг слетает с кресла. – Становись сюда. Палочку наизготовку, на счёт три. Ну?

На то, чтобы выпутать палочку из джинсов, требуется неожиданно долгое время.

– Уже не годится. Думаешь, кто-то станет ждать, пока ты разберёшься с карманами и кнопками? Держи её всегда в таком месте, откуда сможешь выхватить за долю секунды… Что смешного?

Скомкав смешок, Гарри отбрасывает попавшие под дужку очков волосы и поднимает палочку.

– Ничего, прости. Нервное, наверно.

– Давай, следи за моей рукой. Раз, два – три! Как закручивающаяся внутрь спираль, ясно? Три движения, очень чётких. И формула – «Ob-torqueo». Лучше не перевирать, а то я помню одного равенкловца, который демонстрировал это на экзамене и завертел себе язык покруче штопора. Запомнил? Теперь ты.

– На что направить?

– Попробуй на ножке стула. Справишься?

– Ага.

Гарри целится и отводит глаза от стула на одну секунду, украдкой бросая взгляд на сосредоточенного Сириуса. Конечно же, заклинание летит мимо.

– На стул, а не на стол! Чёрт…

Сириус отпрыгивает, а Гарри не может пошевелиться, завороженно следя за тем, как опора стола теряет облик птичьей лапы и закручивается, набирая обороты, пока стол не валится набок, сбросив вазу. Стеклянные обломки разбросаны по всему полу, в разлившейся воде разметались белоснежные лепестки.

Здесь что-то не то.

– Гарри, ты в порядке?

Он успевает понять только, что однажды видел точно такую вазу и рассыпанные лепестки вокруг.

***

Проклятущая ваза растравляет то, от чего он пытался укрыться. Апатия и лень сменяются лихорадочной деятельностью, он готов заниматься чем угодно, хоть пропалывать картофельные грядки, лишь бы не поддаться манящим мыслям.

Пока не сдаётся в очередной раз.

– Ты думаешь – что? – изумлённо произносит Гермиона.

– Что он не умер, – яростно шепчет он. – Мы говорили через зеркало.

– Ты должен сказать Дамблдору. Немедленно, Гарри!

Рон испуганно трясёт головой, поддакивая.

– Я говорил, – отвечает Гарри упавшим голосом.

– И?

– Ничего. Это просто сны, как он сказал. Но я знаю, что…

– Гарри. Тебе показалось.

– Я уже видел эту вазу – помнишь, ты её сама создала, в гостиной Блэков? Потом такое же было у Дурслей. Клянусь, я её пальцем не тронул! Что если это знак? Я сам раньше не верил, но наверняка были и какие-то другие знаки, просто я не замечал. Я должен его вытащить, – когда это наконец произнесено, становится вдвое больнее.

– Но такого не бывает, ты ведь знаешь. Оттуда никто не возвращался.

– Потому что про это не написано в книгах? – ему стыдно, что получилось так надрывно.

– Ох, Гарри… – в глазах у Гермионы слёзы, и он пристыженно замолкает.

– Забудь, на меня просто что-то нашло, – приобняв её за плечи, он выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку. – Сириус умер, я знаю.

Ну что он такого сказал? Как будто пробил брешь в плотине – Гермиона тут же жалобно всхлипывает.

На помощь приходит Рон, и Гарри, предоставив тому успокаивать подругу, сбегает наверх, где до вечера ворочается в кровати и прислушивается к ворчанью упыря на чердаке. Впервые за последний месяц к нему не идёт сон.

Ночью Гарри прикладывает зеркальный осколок к уху – так дети слушают шум моря в затейливо изогнутых раковинах, – и сквозь полудрёму ему чудятся размеренные удары. Тук – тук – тук – тук – тук… Сириус жив, повторяет он одними губами, пробуя слова на вкус, перекатывая их по языку. Сириус жив – и он слышит стук его сердца.

***

Снейп берёт его лицо в ладони, приближает к себе, впившись взглядом, и Гарри инстинктивно съёживается, зажимаясь, и жмурится.

– Поттер, – Снейп грубо его встряхивает. – Посмотрите на меня.

Гарри тяжело сопит, но послушно распахивает глаза, смотрит, загоняя постыдный страх глубже в бурлящее сознание, чтобы Снейп ненароком его не заметил и не высмеял. Ему и так нелегко, без лишних издевок.

– То, что я скажу, очень важно, если вы собираетесь дожить до учебного года. Хотя вы обладаете редким умением выслушивать советы и поступать ровно наоборот, – добавляет он, растягивая губы в мерзкой ухмылке.

Гарри пытается вывернуться из захвата сильных рук, увеличить дистанцию между их телами, насколько это возможно, – но Снейп держит крепко. Крепче Инкарцеро, где только наловчился.

– Не крутитесь, лучше запоминайте, Поттер. Эти сновидения будут продолжаться, пока вы не измените что-нибудь в ходе прошлых событий. В тот момент, когда почувствуете, что вам знакомо происходящее, сделайте что-то, чего не должно быть в воспоминании. Иными словами, разрушьте его, превратите в обычный сон. Вам ясно?

Гарри неуверенно опускает подбородок, изображая растянутый медлительный кивок.

– Но… Я сразу просыпаюсь, как только понимаю, что это уже было. Как раз когда понимаю, что это воспоминание. Сэр.

Снейп закатывает глаза и убирает-таки ладони от его лица, чему Гарри бесконечно рад.

– Контролируйте свой разум, Поттер. Жёсткий контроль, вам знакомо это понятие? Не разменивайтесь на эмоции.

– И когда я что-то изменю, мне перестанет это сниться?

– Возможно.

У двери Снейп оборачивается.

– И ещё. Директору не стоит знать о нашем разговоре. Он не уверен, что вы справитесь, а результат подобных действий в самом деле может оказаться плачевным.

– А вы?

– Что, Поттер? – холодно переспрашивает Снейп, ухватившись за дверную ручку.

– Вы так уверены, что я справлюсь?

– Мне это безразлично.

***

– Что тебе сказал Снейп?

– Полную ерунду.

– Что? – упрямо повторяет Гермиона.

– Если я попробую изменить сон, вмешаться туда… Снейп уверял, что это необходимо, разумеется, забыв объяснить, как это сделать, – добавляет Гарри с горькой иронией.

– И что потом произойдёт?..

– Сны прекратятся.

– Попробуй, Гарри, – шёпотом просит Гермиона.

– Я не смогу, – сейчас он честен, в кои-то веки честен даже с самим собой.

Он просто не сможет избавиться от этих снов. Они высасывают радость почище дементоров, но всё-таки заполняют щемящую пустоту, к которой Гарри, наверное, так никогда и не привыкнет.

– Может… Может, Сириус тоже хочет, чтобы ты что-то изменил? И воспоминания именно для этого и предназначены? – Гермиона выглядит так, словно не верит, что вправду такое произнесла.

– Не знаю.

Гарри отворачивается, но всё равно успевает заметить, как дрожит её нижняя губа.

Хуже всего то, что Гермиона справилась с задачей заронить в нём сомнения.

***

Гобелен, испещрённый ожогами, Гарри изучил вдоль и поперёк. Он простаивает у фамильного древа часами, водя пальцами по золотому разлезающемуся шитью, прослеживая ветви от незапамятных времён. Столько знакомых фамилий: Малфои, Лонгботтомы, Краучи, Уизли… И Поттеры, разумеется. От разглядыванья вышитых букв становится не по себе.

Все они родня, все чистокровные обязательно состоят в родстве, Сириус сам так говорил. Но одно дело слышать, а другое – самому увидеть семейные отростки, тянущиеся вверх через века и ярды узорчатой ткани. В венах Гарри течёт часть той же крови, что и у Сириуса, и при одной мысли сладко захватывает дух.

Какой же он идиот.

– Может, оставишь его в покое? – крёстный наклоняется, задевая его щёку волосами. – Учишь наизусть, что ли? Мои родители бы умилились.

От Сириуса чувствительно тянет перегаром.

– Ищу своих предков, – Гарри тычет в первого подвернувшегося Поттера.

– А-а-а. И много нашёл?

– Порядочно, – он отворачивается, чтобы не втягивать носом воздух слишком явно.

– Джеймсу тоже нравилось выискивать наших общих родственников. Их будет побольше, чем у остальных семейств. Поттеры никогда не уступали нам по знатности, – Сириус притворно вздыхает. – Если бы Джейми оказался девушкой, глядишь, меня бы сосватали.

У него отрывистый, лающий смех, и Гарри не может устоять, жадно стискивает его плечо, согнувшись в напускном веселье.

Снейп говорил, надо изменить ход событий, приходит вдруг безумная мысль. Когда это было? Они разговаривали в Норе, и Дамблдор просил показать сны…

Сон. Всё правильно. Гарри помнит, что случится дальше: Сириус похлопает его по спине и, пошатываясь, выйдёт из гостиной.

Максимальная сосредоточенность, жёсткий контроль. Нельзя упускать ни единого шанса.

– Сходим к Клювокрылу? – просит Гарри, опережая слова Сириуса: «Может, пойти перекусить?».

– Зачем?

– Пожалуйста. Мне надо с тобой поговорить.

– Почему не здесь? – умоляющий тон Гарри настораживает крёстного, серые глаза недоверчиво щурятся. – Да что с тобой сегодня?

– Это очень важно, – он впустую тратит драгоценные минуты. Кто знает, сколько времени отпущено до того момента, как он проснётся. – Сириус, прошу тебя!

Нет, нет, нет!

Чёрные пятна на гобелене растут, всасывают проникающий через кое-как вымытые окна свет, поглощают стены, выхватывают пол из-под ног.

– Что случилось? – слышит Гарри, но уже не может ответить.

***

– Может, нам лучше писать тебе письма и отправлять с совой? – Рон убийственно серьёзен.

– Как хотите.

– Ты всё лето просидишь в доме? Стоило ради этого забирать тебя от Дурслей.

– Я об этом не просил! – взрывается Гарри.

– Тихо, тихо. Остынь, а? Гермиона проплакала весь вечер, считает, ты сходишь с ума. И, знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что…

– Да, я чокнутый. Я говорю с Сириусом, вижу глазами Волдеморта…

– Не произноси его имя!

– … и не собираюсь делать вид, будто ничего не случилось, и посылать к чёрту Сириуса, как это делали его друзья на протяжении двенадцати лет. Если я могу хоть чем-то ему помочь, я помогу. А ты можешь пойти и рассказать об этом своим родителям, Снейпу, Дамблдору, кому пожелаешь.

– Гарри, – пока Рон не перехватывает его запястья, Гарри и не замечает, что размахивает руками. – Мне жаль, что он умер. Нам всем очень жаль.

– Ты ничего не понимаешь!

Что он может понять?

Гарри вбегает по лестнице на чердак, скорчив упырю рожу, и забивается в противоположный угол. Здесь его вряд ли будут искать.

Он любит друзей, это правда, но разве Сириуса он любит меньше? И поскольку помогать вытаскивать его никто не собирается, нужно найти укромное место, где бы никто не дёргал, запастись едой и подушками, чтобы отоспаться вдоволь, и сделать то, что посоветовал Снейп. Будь он хоть трижды ублюдком, но его совет – единственная соломинка, ухватившись за которую, можно выдернуть Сириуса.

***

Вечером Гарри приносит на чердак чернильницу и старательно выводит на обёрточной бумаге всё, что ему пока известно, продумывая дальнейший план действий:

«1. Сны идут в хронологическом порядке. Скорее всего, так и будет продолжаться.  
2\. Времени до отъезда в школу (в воспоминаниях) совсем мало – любой ценой надо задержаться, чтобы понять, как действуют сны.  
3\. Научиться узнавать восп-я как можно быстрее.  
4\. Найти подходящее место…»

Он кусает кончик пера, и от неуклюжего взмаха на последний пункт плюхается капля, растекаясь осьминожьими щупальцами.

Ведь уже есть подходящее место, практически созданное для подобных вещей – совместить настоящее и прошлое, заставить сны течь в одном ритме с реальной жизнью. Должно получиться, он не имеет права на ошибку.

Он готов сбежать сию же секунду, но одёргивает себя – нельзя так поступать с теми, кто о тебе заботится. К тому же неплохо бы сначала подготовиться к побегу: уложить вещи, написать письмо Рону и Гермионе, убедить Сириуса, что он останется с ним, чего бы это ни стоило.

***

Пение Сириуса в ожившем доме не кажется таким уж заунывным, а раскаты смеха, доносящиеся снизу, давят на уши. Сталкиваться со всеми за столом Гарри не хочет, и потому постится наверху.

Вечером к нему поднимается Сириус, глаза которого блестят ярче гирлянды, обмотавшей шею, и в руках он несёт два пузатых бокала.

– Скучаешь? – он пристраивает бокалы на подоконнике, ногой отодвинув подушку, изодранную Клювокрылом.

– С чего бы?

– Хватит, слышишь. Лучше выпей со мной. Покрепче сливочного пива, хоть и гадость редкая. Только Молли ни полслова, идёт?

Почему бы и нет – Гарри подхватывает бокал под донышко и, чокнувшись с Сириусом, залпом осушает его, задохнувшись от крепости.

– Эй, полегче! Ты что? – но Сириус вовсе не сердится, сразу видно – он доволен. Это, чем бы оно ни было, отражается в его глазах, поднимается со дна, проливается на сердце Гарри живительным дождём.

Надо же было так расклеиться с одного бокала, ох, чёрт…

– Вкусно, – еле выговаривает он.

– Правда? Рад это слышать, – смех Сириуса жаром растекается по всему телу.

Гарри подаётся вперёд, наваливается на его плечо и ловит вопросительный взгляд.

– Почему у тебя вторую неделю похоронный вид? Ну, выше нос, приятель, – Сириус поддевает его подбородок, улыбаясь при этом так, что Гарри бездумно всхлипывает.

Слишком, это слишком… Такого не бывает, это сон?

Конечно. Сон. Изменить ход событий. Проклятый всезнающий Снейп.

Опьянение ничуть не проходит, зато возникает отчётливое чувство, будто рассеивается пелена.

– Сириус.

– Что, малыш?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой? Не поехал бы в Хогвартс?

– Это что за бред? Не верю, что так развозит с одного бокала. Гарри…

– Я хочу остаться, – говорит он, подпортив впечатление глупым смешком.

– И речи быть не может. Так, давай-ка я отведу тебя в кровать. Обопрись на меня.

– Стой, – он почти что виснет на Сириусе, не давая ему двинуться с места. – Представь, что это сон, – говорит он заплетающимся языком.

– О чём ты?

Но Гарри уже накрывает его влажные губы своими. Слизывает терпкий винный привкус, пробирается внутрь, не встретив сопротивления. Сириус, застыв как под заклятием, лишь покорно размыкает губы. И Гарри, ошалев от его запаха, от влажного тепла рта и покалывающей щетины на подбородке, выстанывает что-то, не заботясь о том, слышно ли его за дверью. Тут поцелуй обрывается.

– Уже поздно. Иди спать, – глухо произносит Сириус, отступая в тень слабо колышущихся портьер.

– Я…

«Я не уйду», хочет он сказать, но мешает Ронов будильник.

***

После сна Гарри расслабленный и размякший, и Гермиона, бегло оглядев его, заметно оживляется.

– Ты не такой измученный, как раньше, – сообщает она.

– Напомни потом поблагодарить Снейпа, – вяло отшучивается он в ответ.

Кажется, Гермиона понимает это так, что сны прекратились.

– Вот видишь! Теперь всё будет хорошо!

– Уж я постараюсь, – хмыкает Гарри.

Ночью, пока Рон храпит без задних ног, умаявшись после садовых работ,  
он выпускает Хёдвиг и левитирует из окна чемодан.

На застеленной кровати остаётся сложенное письмо, в котором Гарри просит передать Дамблдору со Снейпом наилучшие пожелания и извиняется перед друзьями.

Добираться в Лондон на «Всполохе» рискованно, последнее дело – уснуть в полёте. А в «Ночном рыцаре» особо не расслабишься, и Гарри впервые благодарен водителю за кошмарную тряску – кто знает, что можно выболтать, пока гоняешься за сновидениями.

***

До утра необходимо разобраться, как закрыть доступ в дом. Всем без исключения, пока сюда не заявился отряд фениксовцев во главе с Дамблдором.

– Кричер! Появись сейчас же! – орёт Гарри, ясно давая эльфу понять, что вернулся хозяин. – Кричер!

– Что угодно юному господину? – скрежещет возникший через минуту домовик.

– Как не дать войти сюда тем, кого я не хочу видеть?

– Наивный мальчишка, старается кого-то обдурить, – злобно бурчит Кричер себе под нос. – Домовым эльфам о таком не положено знать, хозяин.

– Ты врёшь.

– Если бы Кричер знал, как уберечь дом от осквернителей рода и их приятелей-оборванцев, – эльф щерится, обнажая оставшиеся редкие зубы, – он бы давно сделал это. Да, Кричер преданно служит госпоже…

– Убирайся, – он вздрагивает от громкого хлопка, с которым исчезает домовик.

Гарри бессильно опускается на ступеньки, машинально ероша волосы и вдруг вспоминая, что так же делал отец в том постыдном эпизоде из Омута Снейпа. Раздумьям это никак не помогает, зато добавляет скопившейся на душе тяжести. Что ж, возвращаться он не станет в любом случае, значит, придётся самому найти способ здесь укрыться. И искать нужно очень, очень быстро.

Зеркальце в кармане издаёт еле слышный звук, похожий на шёпот, и Гарри выхватывает его быстрей, чем заправский дуэлянт – палочку.

По осколку морской рябью идут волны-штрихи.

– Сириус!

Похоже, что от его вопля встрепенулся весь дом – шевельнулись траченные молью портьеры, зашелестели портреты, зазвенели засиженные мухами зеркала.

– Гарри? – на этот раз он видит только губы Сириуса, будто тот говорит, приставив зеркальце ко рту на манер рации, словно герой маггловского триллера.

– Я у тебя в доме, – ему едва-едва хватает сил не сорваться в новый истеричный крик. – Нужно поставить защиту. Охранные чары, закрыть камины и вход, тогда никто не помешает, и у нас всё получится… Скажи мне, как?

Он надеется, что Сириус расскажет о формуле, потайном рычаге, приводящем в действие систему заклятий. Но тот молчит.

– Пожалуйста. Сириус, пожалуйста…

По зеркальной глади пробегают пятнышки – червоточины, сочащиеся тьмой. Она заслоняет Сириуса, закрывает его от Гарри, набухая и ширясь.

– Не отпускай, малыш. Гарри, ты слышишь? Не отпускай.

Гарри елозит пальцами по стеклу, оглаживая острые края, сглатывая рвущийся из глотки вой. Как остановить эту чёрную дрянь?!

Подёрнувшись густеющей плёнкой, зеркало становится помертвевшим и пустым, словно верхний слой сняли или залили краской. Гарри вертит бесполезную теперь штуковину, борясь с желанием хватить её о стену. Затем оборачивает платком и суёт в карман.

***

Часы до рассвета Гарри, закутанный в мантию-невидимку, коротает на кухне. Он тщательно исследует шкафы и настенные полки, прикидывая, где взять достаточно продуктов, чтобы хватило до конца августа.

– Кричер! – В конце концов, он смиряется с тем, что за съестным придётся послать домовика.

– Что нужно молодому хозяину? Бродит здесь, как привидение, прячется от кого-то... Ох, если бы моя бедная госпожа…

– Пойдёшь и купишь всё, что указано в этом списке, понятно? Я запрещаю тебе говорить, что ты меня видел, что я вернулся сюда. Не смей отвечать ни на чьи вопросы.

– Кричер сделает, как приказывает хозяин, – домовик кланяется, и его худое тельце вздрагивает от ненависти.

С запасом провизии сколько-то можно продержаться в осаде – а она непременно начнётся, как только Дамблдору донесут о письме. Он в два счёта догадается, куда сбежал Гарри. И, раз уж заградительные чары поставить не получается, надо пойти обходным путём, например, воспользоваться той же мантией. Если не из чего выбирать, он станет безмолвным невидимкой, и пусть дом прочёсывает хоть сотня авроров. Конечно, план откровенно слаб, Гарри признаёт это, но пока остаётся крошечная толика надежды, он не сдастся.

Он находит в буфете бокалы, неотличимые от тех, из каких они с Сириусом пили вино тогда, на Рождество. Тремя полками ниже сиротливо жмутся друг к другу запылённые бутылки, и Гарри, откупорив одну, плескает багряным в пузатый бокал. Подумав, наполняет второй, с перезвоном ударяет их друг о друга и выпивает свой одним глотком – как тогда.

– За тебя, Сириус.

***

«Поттер, снимите с дома защиту. Вы спятили? Немедленно откройте камины, если не хотите, чтобы директор разнёс вашу лачугу по кирпичику.

Вы не способны думать ни о ком и ни о чём, кроме себя, эгоистичный кретин. Вас не заботит причина, по которой вы видите эти сны? Считаете, что досконально разобрались в их сути? Можете предсказать, к чему они приведут?

Мертвец, поднятый из могилы, становится только инфери, так что забудьте о Блэке, глупец. Он мёртв.

Профессор Дамблдор приказывает вам вернуться.»

Письмо вываливается из дымохода около шести утра. С минуту Гарри сидит замерев, уставившись на желтоватый конверт, затем переводит взгляд на дымоход, словно ожидая, что за письмом последует что-то – или кто-то – ещё. Когда Гарри убеждается, что больше ничего не произойдёт, он поднимает перепачканное сажей письмо. Читает и хохочет, утирая выступившие слёзы. Не зря он прождал целую ночь, заливая беспокойство выдохшимся вином.

– Сириус, это ты выставил защиту? – кричит он в потолок. – Я люблю тебя!

***

Приглушённые голоса в дальней комнате манят Гарри, и он подбирается ближе, силясь разобрать слова.

– Нет, Бродяга, я уверен, Гарри всего лишь хотел тебя утешить. Он не собирается остаться в этом доме. Прости, что я…

– Да нет, всё нормально, Луни. Сам не знаю, почему я поверил. Конечно, он поедет в школу, всё как полагается.

– Вы говорили на эту тему?

Сириус сдавленно фыркает, а у Гарри подгибаются колени от страха, что тот примется рассказывать Люпину обо всех их прошлых беседах, начиная с самых невинных и заканчивая последним винопитием.

– Не то чтоб нам обоим было приятно такое обсуждать, – говорит Сириус. – Я объяснил, что, когда обещал забрать его от родственников, не имел в виду этот дом. И, считай, всё.

– Бедный Гарри, – в голосе Люпина сквозит искреннее сочувствие.

– Волдеморт же не вечен, – задумчиво произносит Сириус. – Послушай, тебе не кажется, что за дверью кто-то есть?

– Alohomora, – бросает Люпин.

Застигнутый на месте преступления, Гарри не пытается отвертеться.

– Я услышал голоса…

– И решил заглянуть, – заканчивает Сириус; кажется, его забавляет взъерошенный вид крестника.

– Но не хотел подслушивать, – уточняет Гарри.

Люпин мягко улыбается:

– Мы знаем, Гарри. Ты хотел что-то спросить?

– Поговорить с Сириусом, – он отводит глаза и неуклюже переступает с ноги на ногу, не представляя, что будет, если крёстный откажется.

Но сегодня всё на руку Гарри. Сириус вскидывает руку в приглашающем жесте, а Люпин поднимается с кресла.

– Не буду вам мешать. Бродяга, – он предостерегающе склоняет голову, наверно, призывает помнить об их разговоре.

– Иди, Луни, конечно, – беззаботно откликается Сириус. – Не забудь, вечером пропустим по стаканчику.

Гарри падает в кресло, нечаянно сбив на сторону расстеленный плед.

– Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – С того момента, как ушёл Люпин, Сириус заметно посерьёзнел.

– Продолжить предыдущий разговор, – храбро отвечает Гарри, не спуская глаз с Сириуса, ловя малейшие изменения в его мимике. – Мы не закончили.

На несколько долгих мгновений веки Сириуса опускаются, прячут шевельнувшееся на дне глаз удивление, смешанное с чем-то ещё. Гарри не знает – с чем, и он так боится ошибиться.

– Что ты хочешь, Гарри? – это звучит точно как Снейпово: «Чего вы добиваетесь, Поттер?»

Он сглатывает тугой ком, чувствуя, как холодеет под рёбрами, а желудок выписывает сальто. Снейп тысячу раз прав, Гарри понятия не имеет, куда ведут его сны, что в них требуется изменить, и всё равно он не допускает мысли, что Сириус его отвергнет. Но вытащить крёстного из аидовых кущ и добиться любви – не одно и то же.

– Прости меня. – Судя по солоноватому железному привкусу, он до крови закусил губу. Странное дело, ему совершенно не больно – может, потому, что это сон. Или всё перекрывает раздирающая внутренняя боль, утихшая к началу лета и за один миг разросшаяся до невероятных размеров.

– Нет, Гарри, – низкий неестественно ровный голос Сириуса приводит его в чувство. – Это ты меня…

Они встают одновременно, Гарри – надеясь побыстрей проскочить к выходу, а Сириус, вероятно, чтобы заболтать его нелепыми утешениями. Но, как бы то ни было, они встречаются на полпути, и Сириус удерживает его, обхватив лицо ладонями, тянет к себе.

– Не бойся, – зачем-то говорит он. Гарри только сейчас понимает, что его безудержно трясёт. До чего он, должно быть, жалок, если Сириус решил, что это от испуга.

Сложно управлять поцелуем, когда тебя пригвождают к спинке кресла, и по щекам, скулам, подбородку скользят, не отпуская, жёсткие ладони, а уверенные губы терзают твой рот, не давая вдохнуть. Вместо заготовленных признаний у Гарри вырывается полузадушенный всхлип, он отбрасывает в сторону мысль о незапертой двери, его несёт ревущим потоком – он не может остановиться. И не будет останавливаться.

– Не уходи. – Сириус слегка охрип, его грудь под ладонями Гарри вздымается тяжело и неровно.

Гарри тычется ему в шею, наслаждаясь чудесными постанываниями, царапает ткань рубашки, прилаживается бёдрами к его ноге.

– На кресло. – Сириус разворачивает его, и Гарри, зацепившись кроссовкой за сползающий на пол плед, летит вниз. Они размыкают руки как раз вовремя, чтобы вошедший без стука Люпин ничего не заподозрил.

Хотя Гарри не до конца в этом уверен – Люпин пристально смотрит на свернувшийся у ножки кресла плед и странно поводит головой, будто принюхиваясь.

– Поговорили? Молли зовёт за стол.

– Спускайтесь без меня, – говорит Сириус. – Я на минутку забегу в ванную.

Щёки и уши Гарри полыхают, словно их натёрли перцем, и он точно бы куда-нибудь провалился, если бы не проснулся тут же от клёкота Хёдвиг.

***

Он не сомневается, что сделал правильный выбор, поселившись на Гриммолд. В коридоре раздаются знакомые шаги, их ни с чьими не спутать, – правда, после того как Гарри услышал их раза три, он перестал выбегать в коридор, зная, что никого там не найдёт.

В ванной за стеной льётся вода, кто-то крутит проржавевшие краны, усиливая напор. Плеск, словно моют руки, с шелестом и скрипом движется занавеска. Если зайти, то всё стихнет, и Гарри просто сидит на корточках рядом с закрытой дверью чёрного дерева, иногда дотрагиваясь до ручки в форме змеиной головы, а его сердце колотится у самого горла, вот-вот выпрыгнет.

– Сириус? – зовёт он, приникнув к щели у стены.

Шума бегущей воды как не бывало, но спустя минуту он возобновляется. Гарри теребит искусанные губы, затылком прижимаясь к отстающим, пузырящимся обоям.

Этим утром в гостиной он нашёл у одного из кресел побитый молью серо-зелёный плед.

***

– А если бы мой отец попросил спрятать его? Ты бы не помог? Если бы Джеймс тебя попросил, ты тоже отказ…

– Не говори о Джеймсе.

– Ладно. Я спрячусь под мантией. Ты сам сказал, что Хоминум Ревелио в доме не работает, твой отец наложил все возможные заклинания!

– Они не поверят. Гарри, зачем так рисковать? Ты вернёшься ко мне летом.

Невозможно не касаться друг друга, стоя вдвоём в крошечной кладовке, среди вековой паутины и залежей тряпья.

– Я не уеду. Мы ведь уже договорились с тобой, – он понижает голос до свистящего шёпота. – Я хочу…

По его взгляду Сириус догадывается и зажимает ему рот пышущей сухим жаром ладонью.

– Не сейчас. Мне пора выбираться.

– Но ты сделаешь, как мы решили?

– Ради тебя.

Сириус выходит, оставив его кутаться в мантию-невидимку и устраиваться на стащенных в кучу тряпках.

Гарри бьёт лихорадочная дрожь, которая усиливается, когда звуки начинают просачиваться из недр дома, приближаясь и множась.

– Всё обыскали, мам!

– Его нигде нет!

– Мы не можем задерживаться! – Молли чуть не плачет. – Если он вернётся, дай нам знать. Обязательно, Сириус!

– Я понял, Молли.

Голос у Сириуса по-настоящему убитый, в нём ни грана притворства. Гарри морщится, прижимая ко рту сжатые кулаки.

«Ради тебя».

Захлопывается входная дверь, дом замирает, и тогда Гарри снова слышит шаги.

– Ты сказал им? – спрашивает он, опираясь на предложенную Сириусом руку и вставая.

– Не понадобилось. Они решили, ты сбежал, чтобы не подвергать их опасности из-за своей связи с Волдемортом.

– Это… хорошо? – Его вымученный смешок, кажется, звучит неуместно.

– Наверно. Снейп взбесился, полчаса плевался ядом через камин. – Верхняя губа Сириуса презрительно вздёргивается. – Сказал, что не верит ни одному моему слову. Думает, я прячу тебя на чердаке, связанного, с кляпом во рту.

Из-под тряпок выпархивает рой мелких докси, потревоженных громким хохотом, и приходится спасаться бегством.

***

За дверью кладовки слышно возмущённое жужжанье, и будто крохотные кулачки барабанят по доскам и сваленным в углу прохудившимся вёдрам.

Подмывает глянуть, вправду ли это докси, но Гарри не находит репеллента и вскоре забывает о них, путешествуя за призрачными шагами по всему дому, натыкаясь на раскиданные вещи в спальнях – и, редко, на разворошённые простыни, хранящие тепло, словно спавший на них человек отлучился из комнаты минуту назад.

Вечером, укладываясь в постель, он думает о Сириусе. Вообще-то, не проходит ни секунды, чтобы он не думал о нём, но к ночи напряжение многократно возрастает, и сна нет ни в одном глазу. От изобретённого Гарри снотворного немного стыдно перед портретами, но, в конце концов, что важнее – нелепая стыдливость или глубокий долгий сон?

Он елозит по простыням, запихнув подушку себе под пах, вжимается в неё, как когда-то в ногу Сириуса, стонет и извивается, хватает губами нагретый воздух.

– Ох… Сириус… Сириус!

Почему-то кажется, что на его рваное дыхание накладывается другое, не менее частое и прерывистое, протяжные выдохи звучат почти в унисон, а стоны и вскрики Гарри сопровождает странно искажённое эхо.

***

– Как ты ловишь этих крыс? Нигде не видел ловушек. Чарами? – Гарри и впрямь очень интересно. Он кидает мягкую тушку Клювокрылу и выжидающе глядит на крёстного.

– Лучше тебе не знать, – Сириус качает головой, но потом озорно подмигивает. – Бродяга часто меня выручает.

– Вот как. Ты мог бы научить меня анимагии, пока мы здесь.

– Пока мы…

– Вот именно.

– Я подумаю.

Этажом ниже хлопает дверь.

– Ремус спит?

– Я заглядывал к нему полчаса назад, всё нормально. И здесь, – Сириус указывает на запертую наглухо дверь, – звуконепроницаемые чары.

Гарри лежит на животе, вольно раскинувшись на широченной кровати, рукой он касается одного из резных столбов, держащих насквозь пропылённый балдахин. Сириус стоит рядом – стоит подвинуть руку на дюйм, и дотронешься до его ноги. Буханье сердца отдаётся у Гарри под ложечкой ударами молота – да что там, его наверняка слышно во всём доме.

От покрывала исходит приятный горчащий аромат: не понять, то ли табака, то ли засушенных луговых трав; так пахнет от Сириуса. Гарри зарывается лицом в бархатистую вытертую ткань, ему хочется вобрать эти запахи, пропитать себя ими, чтобы, проснувшись, вдыхать и слышать их до следующей ночи.

Сириус гладит его по волосам, легонько их ероша, – по шее пробегают стайки мурашек. Под его прикосновениями Гарри, размякнув, плавится и подаётся вслед за ласкающей рукой. Как только Сириус убирает ладонь, он растерянно подымает голову от покрывала, стараясь сквозь запотевшие линзы рассмотреть, почему тот остановился. Нависнув над ним, Сириус ловко подцепляет дужку очков и снимает их, царапнув его по носу металлической оправой. А потом присаживается на корточки, и его лицо оказывается вровень с Гарри. Шалые глаза с расширенными зрачками напоминают о вожделеющем взгляде вампиров, выискивающих момент, когда жертву можно будет застать врасплох и выпить – без остатка. Но стоит потянуться губами к сжатому в узкую линию рту Сириуса, как на плечи Гарри, отстраняя, ложатся уверенные руки.

– Подожди. – Сириус легко поднимается, обходит столб с фигурной резьбой и забирается на кровать. – Приподнимись.

В считанные мгновения он стаскивает с Гарри футболку и джинсы, и следом трусы, мимоходом приласкав его вставший член.

– А!

– Потерпи, уже скоро, – слова выходят нечёткими, потому что Сириус не отрывает рта от спины Гарри, неспешно спускаясь к пояснице.

– Как скажешь, – говорит он со смешком.

– Так, да… Встань на колени, – в такие минуты голос у Сириуса делается хрипловатым, словно сел от долгих криков, и Гарри от одного его звучания балансирует на самой грани.

Он выгибается, подставляет Сириусу всего себя. Язык проходится по ложбинке, обводит яички и, возвращаясь, кружит у входа, увлажняя, заставляя бешено сжиматься.

– Да! Пожалуйста, Сириус. В меня…

– Шшш, – он давит Гарри на спину, и тот припадает на локти.

Сириус дразнит его пальцами, мнёт ягодицы, губами прослеживая линию позвонков, и его зубы слегка царапают ставшую неимоверно чувствительной кожу. Он вылизывает шею Гарри, прихватывая зубами загривок, трётся членом между его ног и массирует набухшие соски.

– Давай, давай же, – вымаливает Гарри, помогая ему пристроиться, но Сириус отводит в стороны его дрожащие руки и поворачивает лицом к себе.

Лёжа на боку, удобно обхватить одной рукой член Сириуса, а другой – притянуть его в неуклюжий мокрый поцелуй, сталкиваясь носами и зубами, задыхаясь, прерываясь для кратких глотков воздуха и для того, чтобы выпустить рвущиеся из груди вскрики. Выпутавшись из тесных объятий, Сириус опускается к его животу и принимается за член. Он не торопится коснуться головки: сначала облизывает ствол, ведя кончиком языка по венам, потом перемещается выше и медленно погружает его в рот – неглубоко, мягко надавливая губами. Гарри исступлённо вскидывает бёдра, и Сириус сосёт так, что требуется не больше минуты, чтобы взорваться, уцепившись за его волосы, побуждая брать глубже. Затем Сириус распластывается на нём, обмякшем и всхлипывающем, скользит по разгорячённому телу Гарри, вжимается твёрдым членом ему в пах, и Гарри держит его, пока он раскачивается, двигаясь в неровном ритме, и выплёскивается с задушенным воплем.

Они тихо лежат, переводя дыхание, и Гарри готов провести так остаток отведённых на его долю снов. Но Сириус вдруг садится и спускает ноги с кровати.

– Постой, не уходи. – Гарри неловко хватается за его шею.

– Только схожу за вином, горло пересохло. Тебе принести?

– Угу. – Он позволяет расцепить свои ослабевшие руки.

Накинув халат, Сириус коротко взмахивает палочкой, направив её в сторону уродливого настенного подсвечника:

– Incendio. Не хочу оставлять тебя в темноте, – поясняет он, игнорируя возмущённый взгляд Гарри.

У свечей, отдаляясь и вновь приближаясь беспорядочными кругами, порхают два больших мотылька. Гарри полусонно следит за их отчаянным трепыханьем, пока не возвращается Сириус.

– Держи, – он подаёт Гарри наполненный стакан. – Не стал доставать бокалы. Смотри не расплещи.

Когда они снова укладываются, Сириус гасит свечи и прижимает Гарри к себе, небрежно целуя в лоб.

– Шрам больше не беспокоит?

– Нет.

– Хорошо.

– Знаешь, чего я хочу больше всего? – шепчет Гарри, уткнувшись носом в его ключицу. – Проснуться рядом с тобой.

Хотя бы раз утром открыть глаза и увидеть, что солнце заливает светом захламлённую комнату, нежит греющегося у окна Клювокрыла, и не нужно вставать, уютно устроившись в кольце обнимающих рук.

– Да неужели? Ещё не надоело встречать так каждый день? – усмехается Сириус.

Его ладони поглаживают спину и бёдра Гарри, окутывают вязью легчайших прикосновений, вырисовывают на его коже закручивающиеся спирали.

– Не надоело, – откликается он, натянуто улыбнувшись.

***

Утром Гарри выпускает мотыльков, бьющихся об оконное стекло, и снимает нагар со свечей. Мучительно хочется принять снотворное и перенестись обратно к Сириусу, но нет уверенности, что это сработает. Он слишком боится навредить.

В доме стоит гудящая тишина. Библиотека полна книгами, как алмазные копи – запасами камней, но Гарри не может сосредоточиться на смысле прочитанных строк. Он перелистывает страницы, рассеянно потирая пальцами истончившиеся уголки, всматривается в потемневшие гравюры и не различает контуров людей и предметов. Орнаменты по краям потрёпанных листов, витые изукрашенные буквицы, потрескавшаяся краска некогда ярких миниатюр – всё сливается, сколько он ни напрягает зрение.

Готовить на одного себя лень, к тому же Кричер два дня назад – разумеется, случайно, – выбросил бекон, приняв его за разложившийся кусок мандрагоры. Наличных денег у Гарри осталось всего ничего, а идея послать эльфа в Гринготтс не кажется такой уж удачной.

Он разрывает последний пакет с яичной лапшой и грызёт её так, всухую, не тратя силы на разжигание оплетённого паутиной очага.

Среди бутылей, найденных в буфете, он обнаруживает склянку с непонятной жидкостью, от которой исходит резкий полынный запах. Гарри чувствовал его раньше тысячи раз, только более приятный и тонкий. Он не рискует отхлебнуть из бутыли, но не может отвязаться от мыслей о том, для чего Сириусу это пить.

Остаток дня Гарри проводит в спальне, свернувшись на кровати и обнимая подушку, пропахшую горьковатым травяным настоем.

***

За клубами удушливого дыма не видно Сириуса, отправившегося прямо в гущу чада с черпаком наперевес.

Сегодня Тонкс утащила Люпина в город развеяться, и Гарри не устаёт весь день возносить ей хвалы.

– Суп готов, – торжественно возвещает Сириус из-за дымовой завесы.

– А что случилось с очагом? – Гарри на ощупь пробирается к нему, зажимая нос и пытаясь дышать вполсилы.

– Чёрт его знает. Я первый раз готовлю… таким образом.

– Сириус, я мог бы сам, честно. У Дурслей…

– Но ты не у Дурслей, – обрывает его Сириус, выходя из дыма с большим котелком в руках. – Садись, бери тарелку.

– А это? – Гарри машет над собой и сразу закашливается.

– Evanesco! Надо же, не знал, что оно сработает. Давай, давай, не стой истуканом.

Они с Сириусом усаживаются друг напротив друга, из-за чего во время обеда взгляд Гарри очень редко падает на заполненную до краёв тарелку.

– Гарри, – не выдерживает Сириус. – Ты не на меня глазей, а ешь. Или настолько невкусно?

– Обалденно. Стоило месяц прожить на, – он осекается, чуть не сказав «лапше», – консервах, чтоб наконец попробовать такое.

Но глаз не опускает.

– Если б я знал, что умею так готовить, – самодовольно посмеивается Сириус, – стал бы поваром, однозначно.

– Может, ещё не поздно?

– Послушай, мы не расстаёмся ни на полминуты, к чему постоянно есть меня глазами? Лучше переключись на суп.

Никакой суп, даже этот, не выдержал бы конкуренции, вертится на языке у Гарри. Но прежде чем он открывает рот, чтобы это произнести, по кухне прокатывается чернильное облако, точно подбросили горсть порошка Перуанской тьмы, и у Гарри неприятно дёргает в районе солнечного сплетения, прямо как при переносе порт-ключом.

Такого раньше не было. Это –

***

Снейп.

– Какого чёрта, Поттер, вы что, спите на ходу? – рычит он, высунувшись до плеч из ослепляющего пламени.

Когда, интересно, Гарри присел возле камина?

– Снейп? – недоверчиво уточняет он.

Сон во сне, да ещё кошмар, только ему так везёт.

– Откройте камин, идиот! Рано или поздно мы пробьём защиту, и тогда я лично сверну вам шею!

Как же не вовремя. Ну почему бы ему не задержаться минут на десять и не дать Гарри доесть божественный суп?

– Я не прикасался к Охранным чарам дома.

– Да что вы? А кто разбудил цепь проклятий на каждом входе? Сейчас же отмените действие заклинаний.

В коридоре поскрипывает паркет, но звук слишком слаб, почти на пределе слышимости. Наверно, шныряет любопытный Кричер.

– Ничем не могу помочь. Это не я, – Гарри хихикает и не без радости отмечает, как у Снейпа сводит челюсть от его смешков. – Это Сириус. Понимаете, я попросил его…

– Вы сошли с ума. – Это не оскорбление, а постановка диагноза, догадывается Гарри. – Вы бредите, у вас галлюцинации, Поттер. Если не хотите заморить себя голодом, уберите защиту.

– Нет. – Гарри с трудом отметает недостойное желание показать профессору язык.

Наблюдать, как ярится Снейп, не имея возможности дотянуться до его шеи, очень забавно. Настолько, что Гарри упускает момент, когда шаги в коридоре обретают уверенность, и не услышать их теперь невозможно.

– Кто ещё с вами в доме? – Снейп настораживается и крутит головой в поисках источника звука.

– Сириус, – он говорит тоном, с каким обычно подают детям прописные истины.

– Блэк погиб, его здесь нет.

– Да что вы? – издевательски копирует его Гарри.

– Кто. С тобой. В доме.

Шаги останавливаются у двери.

– А как вы сами думаете, профессор?

Гарри не сомневается, что никого не найдёт в коридоре, но Снейпу лучше об этом не знать.

– С вами скучно, – хмыкнув, жалуется Гарри, не дождавшись ответа. – Хватит разговоров. Сириус, пожалуйста, закрой опять камин.

Голова Снейпа исчезает за взметнувшимися огненными языками до того, как тот успевает разразиться проклятьями.

***

– Рано или поздно тебе придётся уйти, Гарри, – Сириус вертит кубок, ухватив его двумя пальцами за ножку, и не замечает, как разбрызгивает сок на столешницу.

– Ты о Волдеморте?

– Не только. Дамблдор вызывал меня четырежды, Ремус проводит здесь чуть не каждый день, и это я молчу о Снейпе и Молли. Кто-нибудь из них однажды поймёт. Застанет нас вместе…

– Нет.

– Я вообще удивляюсь, что нам удалось продержаться целый месяц. Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы ты остался, Гарри, тебе будет лучше вернуться в школу.

– Всё не так, – Гарри качает головой, противясь порыву рассказать о снах и будущем, которое он надеется изменить.

– Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь. Сколько ты хочешь просидеть здесь? Год, два, десять?

– Ты же здесь живёшь, – возражает Гарри и будто с размаху наталкивается на стену.

Что-то гаснет в глазах Сириуса, он отбрасывает кубок и, вскочив, выходит из кухни. Гарри слышит его разозлённый окрик:

– А ты чего здесь вынюхиваешь? Не смей показываться мне на глаза, эльфийский выродок!

Гарри зажимает уши, приглушая вопли очнувшейся миссис Блэк, и пытается собраться с мыслями. Впервые за всё это время он старается рассмотреть происходящее под другим углом, провести параллели между видениями и явью, понять закономерность, что привела бы к разгадке. Что он делает правильно – и неправильно, как поторопить сновидения?.. Как, мантикора раздери, ими управлять?!

– Я отдам всё, что у меня есть, только бы вернуть его, – молится он горячечной скороговоркой, до боли сжав руки в замок.

Он почти не удивляется, когда его вышвыривает из сна: может, в наказание, или как призыв к осторожности в изъявлении желаний.

***

Он теряет счёт дням, путается в календарях, рассветной дымке и закатном багрянце, проведённых во сне часах и минутах унылого бодрствования. За окном индевелые ветви на чахлых деревцах в скверике сменяются грязноватой листвой, и смена эта проходит по три раза на дню. Капель превращается в дождевой перестук. Дети, утром игравшие в классики у соседнего дома, вечером бросаются снежками. Уследить за переменами с каждым днём всё труднее, и в итоге Гарри оставляет это бесполезное занятие. Ясно одно – случившееся во снах отражается на реальности, вот только законы отражения неизвестны.

Он засыпает в одной комнате, а просыпается в другой. Немытая посуда после ужинов с Сириусом появляется в мойке и спустя несколько часов исчезает сама собой. Шаги преследуют его неотлучно. Паутина, снятая вчера, сегодня красуется на том же месте.

Второе пришедшее по дымоходу письмо Гарри сжигает не раздумывая, хоть ему и кажется, что на обороте конверта приписка почерком Гермионы.

А полынная настойка, кстати, оказалась полезной штукой. Гарри, не позаботившись спросить у Сириуса о назначении, пробует её сам, начав с пары робких глотков. Спирт – или что похуже – наждаком обдирает ему глотку, зато после он спит как младенец. Вряд ли немного снотворного повредит, успокаивает он себя.

***

– Что сказала Макгонагалл? – Уже час дня, а Гарри и не думает вылезть из постели.

Дождь, зарядивший с самого утра, мешает встряхнуться и скинуть беспричинно накатившее оцепенение.

– Передала выпечку от Молли и рассказала, что какой-то волшебник видел тебя неподалёку от Паддингтонского вокзала.

– Видел меня? – Он подскакивает, постыдную апатичность снимает как рукой, и вдобавок спадает одеяло, а обнажившуюся кожу обдаёт стылым воздухом.

– Ерунда, люди часто видят то, чего нет, – спокойно отвечает Сириус, заново укрывает его и, как был, в брюках и накинутой рубашке, ложится рядом. – Замёрз? Не хочется закрывать окно, пусть проветрится.

– Пусть. – Гарри подползает ближе, и Сириус тоже плотнее придвигается к нему, опустив руку на его живот.

– Хочешь, поспи.

– По-моему, за последние месяцы я выспался на десять жизней вперёд. – Он едва шевелит губами, вряд ли у Сириуса выйдет разобрать каждое слово.

– Да? А мне казалось, ты спишь не больше четырёх часов в день. Или я что-то упустил?

Неожиданно Гарри осознаёт, что ревнует к самому себе. Это, вероятно, и называют сумасшествием.

***

– Ремус почуял твоё присутствие! Веди себя тише, не вздумай больше спускаться, когда появляется кто-то из Ордена.

– Извини, – покаянно говорит Гарри. – Хотел узнать, что обо мне слышно.

– Ты бесследно пропал. И они верят, что я ничего не знаю, – Сириус криво улыбается, приподняв уголок рта. Эта гримаса напоминает скорее о пыточных камерах, чем о радости от того, что им удалось обставить всех, включая Дамблдора.

– Рон и Гермиона очень расстроены?

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – резко спрашивает Сириус.

Он стоит отвернувшись, опираясь бедром о подоконник и сложив руки на груди. В те минуты разговора, когда не получается видеть его лицо, Гарри слышатся обвиняющие интонации. Виноватым он себя не чувствует – не хватало ещё изводить себя из-за совершённого во сне. Он учится отсекать всё, что не связано с Сириусом и способами его спасения.

– Будешь ложиться?

– Да, – Сириус отходит от окна и скидывает тапки и халат.

– Спать? – Гарри уступает ему половину кровати.

– Да.

– Можно, я тебе почитаю?

Сириус, растянувшийся на свежезастеленных простынях, в удивлении привстаёт.

– Что?

– Почитаю. Я разбирал книги…

– Пока я с Ремусом распинался перед Снейпом?

– Ну да. – Он крутит перед носом у Сириуса томиком ин-кварто, на переплёте которого вырезано «Краткое описание тёмных существ».

– … «Обычно анку становится человек, умерший последним в году. Мертвец является в облике старика с длинными белыми волосами и бородой, который тянет похоронный воз».

– Гарри, – страницу накрывает ладонь Сириуса. – Повеселее там ничего нет?

– Есть. Наверно… «Бар-гест». Это что такое?

– Баргест – это грим.

– Угу. А грим тут, кстати, тоже есть. «Пугает молодёжь, которая собирается вместе, чтобы повеселиться, а когда те разбегаются, доедает брошенные лакомства. Мудрый человек не боится грима, ибо знает, что тот не причинит вреда». Знаешь, а профессор Трелони нам другое говорила.

– Не знаю, что она говорила, – Сириус широко зевает, – но в этой книжке всё должно быть верно. Отец не стал бы держать у себя всякую дрянь.

Чтение усыпляет не одного Сириуса. Гарри, клюнув носом на паре-тройке абзацев, откладывает томик в сторону, примостив его в выдвинутом ящике комода, и падает на подушки, которые из-за вылезших перьев здорово смахивают на тюки с чертополохом в классе зельеварения.

Ночью его будит комариный писк над ухом. Гарри вяло отмахивается, но рука со сна не слушается, и он заезжает себе по челюсти.

– Ммм? Уже утро? – бормочет Сириус.

– Вроде нет.

Перед тем, как снова погрузиться в сон, Гарри слышит недовольное всхрапыванье Клювокрыла, утаптывающего подстилку.

Только утром до Гарри доходит, что он сумел отключиться и при этом не выпасть из сна – правда, всего на пару минут. Если бы он знал, что сработало в этот раз…

От сочинения гипотез проку не больше, чем от того, чтобы в одиночку вертеть гигантский жернов, перемалывая воздух. Выматывает до предела и убивает своей бессмысленностью.

***

– В Азкабане я всё время думал о том, что, когда сдохну, на моём могильном камне выбьют что-то типа «Заключённый номер такой-то, умер в камере такого-то числа и года». Мерзко – погибнуть, гния за решётками. Я сбежал, и что изменилось?

– Сириус…

– Ничего, да. Но я не понимаю, как можно добровольно засадить себя в каменный мешок. Зачем, Гарри?

– Нет. – Горечь почти ощутима, она копится на губах, и нельзя дать её излиться. – Не понимаешь.

– Ты не похож на Джеймса.

– И ты разочарован.

– Нет… Просто не понимаю.

– Я не смогу без тебя. – Избитые, затасканные слова заставляют его сморщиться. Вот уж впрямь идиотское оправдание, нелепей не придумаешь.

– Я отослал сову Дамблдору, – говорит Сириус.

Внутри у Гарри всё обрывается.

– Нет! Ты бы не стал! Скажи, что не…

– Написал, что завтра вечером ты будешь на Гриммолд, и он должен тебя забрать.

Лицо у Сириуса словно каменный слепок, посмертная маска, разве что губы шевелятся, но и то еле-еле, в каминных отблесках толком не разглядеть. Гарри расталкивает его, трясёт за плечи:

– Я ведь почти спас тебя! Почему ты это сделал? Я не хочу в Хогвартс, никого не хочу видеть, кроме тебя!

«Посмотри, что я делаю для твоего спасения – и что ещё намерен сделать. А ты отказываешь мне в такой малости», – он мог бы это сказать. Почему бы теперь, когда всё рухнуло, не объяснить Сириусу, что происходит на самом деле? Только где взять уверенности для проведения границ между тем, что истинно, и тем, что снится.

Предполагаемых препон виделось достаточно: Гарри опасался Снейпова чутья на ложь, чуткости живущего с ними Люпина, хитроумных замыслов Дамблдора, когда ты остаёшься в полной уверенности, что выиграл, а победу выхватывают из-под носа. Но что его сдаст сам крёстный, у Гарри и в мыслях не было.

– Твою мать, Сириус… У меня почти получилось!

– Я не намерен терпеть, когда ты из жалости соглашаешься себя заживо похоро…

– Заткнись! – Он уже заносит руку для удара, но Сириус хватает его и валит на спину.

Былая привычная нежность уходит из его прикосновений, он обходится без долгих поцелуев и предварительных ласк. Вместо скользящих, невесомых касаний – ранящие укусы, алчный безжалостный рот, сильные пальцы, впивающиеся и оставляющие метки. Сириус закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, поддерживая под коленками, и толкается вперёд. Будь это наяву, боль, наверно, была бы адской. Или нет? Гарри не знает. И никогда не узнает. Больше ни-ког-да.

Он шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, потом кричит во всю глотку, и крики заботливо поглощаются заглушающими чарами.

– Не отпускай меня, не отпускай, не отпускай…

Сириус сильнее вбивается в него и обнимает так, что ещё чуть, и треснут рёбра. Кажется, он выговаривает «прости» и что-то ещё, но слова сейчас бессмысленны. Гарри не пытается вникнуть, просто следует за ним – насаживается на его член, послушно подставляет шею, безостановочно всхлипывает и протяжно стонет. Когда Сириус кончает, Гарри не выпускает его и влажной рукой доводит себя до оргазма.

Нельзя засыпать, нельзя, – он помнит и лихорадочно перебирает варианты, как задержаться в доме, как убедить Сириуса поверить ему, если он решится обо всём рассказать. Но какие привести доказательства? Сны остаются загадкой – всё равно что ловить болотные огни сачком с прорехой, попутно увязая в трясине.

– Не дай мне уснуть, – повторяет он на ухо Сириусу.

Слёзы, щекоча, сбегают по вискам, и Гарри яростно смахивает их, моргает, загоняя чёртову влагу обратно под опухшие веки.

– Не дай мне уснуть, пожалуйста.

Он и сам сознаёт, насколько бесполезна такая просьба.

***

Гарри просыпается оттого, что затекла неудачно вывернутая кисть. Сириус недовольно мычит, когда он, заворочавшись, укладывается поудобнее.

Солнце ещё не встало, небо над крышами грязно-серое, лишь кое-где виднеются белые клочки, а улицы утопают в предрассветном тумане.

В комнате необычно тихо. Гарри прислушивается к глубокому дыханию Сириуса, редкому собачьему лаю на улице и курлыканью голубей, но чего-то и вправду недостаёт. Не слышно возни Клювокрыла в углу.

Гарри приподнимается и оглядывает комнату. Вроде бы у стены виднеется что-то, очертаниями напоминающее гиппогрифа, – без очков трудно понять.

– Гарри, что такое? – измученно спрашивает Сириус.

– Ничего, – Гарри снова опускается на подушку и теснее придвигается к его горячему боку.

***

Его будит раздающийся совсем близко шум.

Голоса за стеной звучат громко, до Гарри доносится каждое слово. Видно, там идёт нешуточная перепалка.

– Буди его, Люпин, у меня мало времени. Альбус приказал…

– Я заходил к нему, всё в порядке, он просто спит. Сейчас только семь часов, дай мальчику выспаться!

– Быстро, – рычит Снейп, – иначе я высажу дверь.

– К чему такая срочность? Это нужно именно Дамблдору? Или ты…

Голоса удаляются, становясь неразборчивым гулом, и сон слетает окончательно. Письмо Сириуса. Они знают, что Гарри здесь… Люпин – заходил?! Значит, он увидел их вместе с Сириусом. Да какая теперь разница.

Память о сегодняшней ночи накатывает так стремительно, что всё тело наливается мертвенной тяжестью. Требуется десяток секунд и немереное число сердечных ударов, чтобы обернуться и взглянуть на Сириуса – тот спит на животе, улёгшись на краю просторной кровати и сбив вниз мешавшие одеяла.

Гарри застонал бы, если бы мог, выпуская хоть сотую часть раздирающей боли, но вместо этого скручивается клубком, подтягивая колени к подбородку. Его заберут прямо в тот день, когда он только-только научился оставаться во снах. Безучастное ко всему солнце лезет прямо в глаза, потоком льётся в незашторенные окна, и в слепящих лучах деревья в скверике кажутся ярким – до рези – зелёным пятном.

_Зелёным._

Там – лето.

И больше ничто не имеет значения.

Ни стук распахнувшейся двери, ни Люпин, чьё лицо соперничает по белизне с накрахмаленными простынями Молли Уизли, ни Снейп, горгульим изваянием застывший в дверном проёме.

Всё равно, потому что в этот самый момент Сириус вздыхает и поднимает голову от смятой подушки. Он смотрит на Гарри.

Если не разбить затянувшееся молчание, можно просто рехнуться. Гарри жалеет, что в голову не приходит ничего под стать минуте, но остаётся то, что он хотел сказать так долго, целую вечность блужданий по сонным лабиринтам.

Он улыбается краешком занемевших губ и говорит:

– Доброе утро.


End file.
